My Focus: You
by PinkRaichu
Summary: During the Purge, Vanille witnesses Lightning's efforts on the train to save everyone. Inspired by her bravery, Vanille decides to find Lightning no matter the cost. Is her love meant to be? Vanille x Lightning. Yuri.


**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Thank you for checking out my story. I just wanted to give a quick warning before you start reading: although my story starts at the beginning of the game, there are a lot of spoilers from events that happen later on in the game. If you have not played through the whole game, these spoilers may give away some important details. However, I do not want to discourage anyone from reading the story. Thank you again for taking the time to read my work :3

***Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Square Enix's _Final Fantasy XIII_ franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Solider Girl<strong>

Everyone has different coping methods. She was like Cocoon- sealed away, completely protected from outsiders. She separated herself from everyone else, floating high above us all, her emotions a far away moon that no one could reach. I was like Gran Pulse- I ran wild and free, but I had my own survival skills. I was like a Navidon; I wore an intricate shell (_cheerful and carefree_) to trick everyone into thinking that I had thick skin. But this carapace was actually quite transparent and with enough force, it caved inward and my weakest parts were revealed (_uncertain and insecure_). I was also like Pulse in that I wanted to bring down Cocoon, to infiltrate its armor and to find all of its safe-kept secrets…

Enough with the analogies. I wanted to find out what was bothering her. I wanted to break down her walls and comfort her. I wanted to love her.

The Purge. Within the deepest parts of Cocoon, the Sanctum government found a Fal'Cie from Gran Pulse, Cocoon's greatest enemy. Every citizen in Cocoon found near this godlike being was to be "relocated" to Gran Pulse, for fear the Fal'Cie had corrupted them. Being prodded and pushed by PSICOM soldiers, the Cocoonians were led onto a train that would take them to Pulse. Upon entering the train, the citizens were changed into white robes. The soldiers forced them into crowded train cars and bond their hands.

"No sudden movements," the soldiers said. The passengers didn't move. They were terrified. They all suspected what "relocate" really meant. But actually arriving in Gran Pulse was just as daunting to them. It was rumored that Pulse was a wasteland of beasts and barbarians dead set on destroying Cocoon. How ironic. I sat there among them, looking no different from them (robes draped over our heads, faces hung low, hidden in fear and shame). And I felt no different from them- they had all already given up. I honestly didn't care about what happened to me. I already knew that I was going to become a Cie'th. And so, I decided to let the train take me home, to Pulse, where I could wander the wilderness with my ancestors, all of us mislead monsters, searching, searching, for something that we could never obtain, nothing to keep us going but a broken vow.

But that changed when I saw her.

Every passenger on the train sat in frightened silence, the only sounds the train tracks clicking underneath us and the precise footsteps of the soldier who patrolled our car, his gun held tightly in his hands. This anxious stillness continued until we went through an underpass; the opening of the tunnel had an electric barrier that must have been accidentally left on by the railroad staff. The train rammed through the barrier, causing the whole train to shudder. All of the passengers, myself included, were thrown back into our seats. The shock was so great that even the soldier stumbled. And in that brief but perfect moment, she struck.

Someone- one of the prisoners- piggybacked over the soldier's head. He faltered in surprise and dropped a remote control. Using her foot, the assailant (who, based on her abilities, must have been a soldier herself) stomped on the remote, and, as it broke in half, the bonds holding all of the prisoners were released. More soldiers stormed in from another car- she flipped and kicked, and, in doing so, her robe fell off, exposing her face.

She was beautiful. Strawberry hair, a serious yet pretty face, a great figure. And killer legs. Literally. She used them to take out more soldiers. Next, she stole their guns and took out every other soldier that came her way. Soon, the other passengers joined her and a full scale riot broke out. Before long the whole train had been won ever, but the news of this quickly reached the rest of PSICOM. They sent jets and biological weapons, desperately trying to stop the train. They were successful- an electric bolt instantly dissolved the tracks, the metal melting and mangling itself into a ball of wasted steel.

Among the chaos, I saw the soldier girl in front of me. But she was no longer there; I looked up and she was rising above me, toward the ceiling. I could tell by the slight light of panic in her eyes that the train had just capsized. I rolled through the air; now the soldier girl was below me, activating some kind of anti-gravity device. I had no such device. A blunt thud on the back of my neck. She drifted away and I drifted into unconsciousness as the other passengers tumbled around me.

"Honey. Honey, wake up." Someone was shaking my shoulder. _The soldier girl? _I opened my eyes_. _No. It was a woman with short silver hair. "Come on, honey," she said. "We can't stay in the wreckage, it's too dangerous." She helped me up and walked me over to a group of train survivors, all slumped together on the ground. The soldier girl wasn't there. "Take a seat," the nice woman said. I sat down behind her and a young boy I presumed to be her son.

I looked around. We were on some kind of bridge. There was no sign of PSICOM here, but elsewhere we could see escaped passengers fighting off soldiers. Everyone stayed huddled together in the group, afraid that the slightest budge would catch the attention of the army. The atmosphere wasn't much different than it had been on the train. Despite being free, everyone stared at the concrete with their heads down, and, despite the gunfire and battle raging on in the distance, it was silent. _Everyone is still scared, _I thought,_ even if their trip to Pulse has been delayed_. On the other hand, I _wanted_ to go to Pulse.

_Dying here would have no meaning_.

"Don't worry, no one's moving to Pulse today!"

I looked up. A group of rebels had appeared before us, all of them carrying guns and weapons. They all looked like skilled fighters… or maybe there were just ruffians... or idiots. Among them was a tall, muscular, blonde man with a green coat and a bandana wrapped around his forehead. He was the one who had spoken.

"We'll clear you a path out of here," he continued, confidence in his voice and posture.

_Who is this guy? _I thought. _Who decided that he was the leader?_

"So be ready-"

"Wait!" One of the survivors interrupted him. "Let me fight with you!"

"Yeah, you can't expect us to just sit here!" someone else yelled.

_Maybe they weren't as scared as I thought_.

"Okay then," the blonde man said, "Volunteers front and center."

They were hesitant at first, but after whispering amongst themselves, some of the passengers stood up and walked toward the blonde man.

I didn't budge. I didn't care. _There is no point in fighting, _I thought._ I am going to become a Cie'th soon anyway. It is inevitable. I've basically given- _But then I saw her face in my mind. The soldier girl. I replayed the events of the train in my head, remembering her flips and kicks. But it wasn't her technique that I was admiring… It was her courage. She had fought regardless of the odds against her. She was the _only_ one who actually tried to fight, the only one who had the audacity to do something so risky.

_Heh. What would she think of me right now? _I thought, watching as more and more of the passengers volunteered to fight. _She would probably laugh right in my face and say that I am pathetic. She's right…_

"Alright, last one. Somebody take it." I snapped out of my daydream; it was the blonde man, holding out a single gun. The nice woman's son refused and backed away. Without thinking, I stood up and chanted "Here!" I held out my arms. Handing me the gun, the blonde man said "Push comes to shove, keep 'em safe." He winked. _Ugh_. _He is so cocky and corny_. I tried to hide my disgust by saying "Bang!" and making a shooting motion with my arms. _Cuteness always throws people off._

"Oww!" the blonde man said, playing along. "All right," he proclaimed, becoming more serious. "Lay low and you'll be fine," he said, addressing the whole group. "We'll clear out the area."

_All talk, _I thought, _this guy is all talk_. But most of the survivors followed him into the fight, including the nice silver-haired woman. As brave as they were acting now, these people needed a leader in order to do anything for themselves.

Would the solider girl have followed him? No. She would see right through him. She would stand up and fight on her own. I gripped the gun to my chest. I was scared but…

_I am going to fight. I am going to find her. _


End file.
